


Cerulean

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [28]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Danny does things with alien Ross for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day twenty eight. The prompt was xenophilia.

“I’m not really sure what feels good to you,” Danny said hesitantly. 

“It’s okay, I’ll show you,” Ross assured him, grabbing his hair gently. 

“Is this okay?” Dan asked, rubbing his hand along the length of Ross’ tentacle-looking dick. At least, Danny would call it a dick. He wasn’t sure. The whole thing was vibrantly blue in such an alien way. He had to mentally drag himself away from the whole concept of alien, or else he was going to get to distracted to continue.

“You can use your mouth,” Ross suggested. 

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Danny said, smiling. “W-We do that too,” he added dumbly. 

Ross laughed, ruffling his hair. 

Danny took the tip of Ross’ cock (he had satisfied himself with just referring to it by human terms) into his mouth. He didn’t know what he expected. The skin was smooth, slippery, and almost wet, though that didn’t surprised him much. What did surprise Dan was the way Ross shrieked in pleasure and writhed helplessly. 

Dan pulled back. 

“Are you okay?”

“Oh yes please just continue- feels so good-” Ross muttered, rocking his hips forward.

Danny cocked an eyebrow, but dutifully lowered himself back towards Ross’ body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
